Clank
Admin: J.B. Name: XJ-0461, "Clank" Alias/Title: Senior Caretaker of the Great Clock Homeworld: Quartu, Solana Galaxy Affiliation: The Great Clock Current Status: Active Link: https://www.facebook.com/clankrp "Wooooh... It is on again!" - Clank expressing excitement when Secret Agent Clank appears on holo-vision. Description Clank is the robotic companion of Ratchet and senior caretaker at the Great Clock. He was born in a robot factory on Planet Quartu, in the Solana Galaxy. But to be precise, he was created much further away. Orvus, his creator,, created Clank's consciousness at the Great Clock in order to have a successor if anything were to happen to him. Clank, although has responsibility at the Great Clock, chooses to follow Ratchet on his compaigns to rid the Galaxy from pending crisis. He will resume his possission at the Great Clock as its senior caretaker once his life-long friend, Ratchet, finds his race, the Lombaxes. Early Life "Yo dudes. For the freshest boards in the galaxy, check out the new XZ88, from Gadgetron! It's so hot, it's cool!" -Clank, promoting the Gadgetron XZ88 Hoverboard. Two Heroes meet Clank was created in a factory on planet Quartue, in the Solana Galaxy, as part of a Sentry Robot line build to serve Chairman Drek in his attempt to create a new homeworld for his kind, the Blarg. Realizing his plan was to destroy other planets in order to assemble the perfect world, Clank quickly escaped and crush landed on planet Veldin, where he met with Ratchet. After the latter saved him from the crash and the two made acquaintance with each other, Clank informed him of Supreme Chairman Drek's sceme and they embarked on a crusade to find galactic super hero Captain Qwark and inform him of the Blarg's plot. After discovering Captain Qwark is actually in league with Supreme Executive Chairman Drek, the duo decided they needed to handle the situation themselves and took the fight to Drek himself. After the duo succesfuly foiled Ultimate Supreme Executive Chairman Drek's and saved Solana, as well as stopped Captain Qwark's attempt to exact revenge on them, by taking over Megacorp and framing them for the Protopet crisis, the duo soon faced their most challenging foe ever, Dr. Nefarious. A Most Persistant Foe Arrives "The life of an intergalactic hero can be very stressful. Me hi hi hi hi" -Clank sarcasticly refering to Captain Qwark as an intergalactic superhero. With the mad doctor attempting to turn the population of Solana into robots, in an errand to eradicate the organic species, the duo join forces with Galactic Authorities for the first time and act on behalf of Solana Galactic Rangers. The duo would carry out missions for the Galactic Rangers Division, in an attempt to foil Dr. Nefarious' plans. But Nefarious proved too much of a strategist for them, staying one step ahaid throughout their campaign. He abducts Clank himself and, after failing to earn his obedience and join his side, he does the next best thing. Create a duplicate of Clank, named Klunk. Klunk proceeds to act as an agent of Nefarious, infiltrating the Galactic Rangers' main HQ, Starship Phoenix, and acting as Clank to provde the doctor with the information he needs to stay one step ahaid. It is soon revealed that Clank is actually captive and that Klunk has been with Ratchet the whole time. Ratchet frees his friends, who feels remorse for letting that happen, and begin fighting the doubleganger as Dr. Nefarious buys time to reveal his true plan, the Biobliderator. The duo continue to fail, as the doctor proceeds to fire a barrage of attacks throughout Solana, effectively turning organic life forms into robots. It wasn't untill Clank was able to destroy his weapon, the Biobliderator, that the duo would get one chance to stop the doctor.Dr. Nefarious is forced to retreat to his laboratory, where he has constructed a second Biobliderator. The duo reach him in time and attempt to defeat him in battle. Which they do, sending him and effectively imprisonning him on an asteroid far away from a planet's magnetic field. If it wasn't for Ratchet and Clank, Dr. Nefarious would have certainly succeeded in his mission to rid Solana of the organic life form. Unregulated Arenas and a Foe from the Past "It is not logical to use the device, knowing the threat it poses." -Clank refering to the Dimentionator. Their next quest would come in the form of Dreadzone, an unregulated arena run by Gleeman Vox. Having kidnapped the duo and forced them to compete in his sick game, the duo effectively put an end to his criminal deeds. Taking some time off in their appartment in Metropolis, Planet Kerwan, they they couldn't imagine one of the greatest evils in the universe was hidding just behind the corner. While they relaxed at their living quarters in Metropolis, an invesion lead by Emperor Percival Tachyon was launched on the planet in order to find them. They were soon transported to the Polaris Galaxy, where they would race with both Tachyon's forces and Captain Romulus Slag's Space Pirates to obtain the Lombax Secret, known as the Dimentionator. Throughout these events, Clank would encounter strange life forms known as the Zoni, who would assist him during his travel by giving him strange modifications and cryptic messages. Once Emperor Tachyon was defeated, Clank was subsequently kiddnaped by the Zoni and seperated by Ratchet. A Legacy of Time "I am curious. What lie did you tell the Zoni in your quest for vengeance?" -Clank, after meeting his old nemesis at the Great Clock. It is soon revealed, that Clank is the creation of an omnipresent being called Orvus, who designed him to be able to take his mantle as keeper of time, by being the senior caretaker of the Great Clock. The Great Clock, being responsible for temporal stability across the universe, was capable of destroying it by the press of a button. It was the power to manipulate time that attracted the attention of their old foe, Dr. Nefarious, who wished to control the Great Clock and provide villains across the universe with the support they needed to destroy the heroes. While Ratchet was traveling throughout Polaris to find Clank with the help of General Azimuth, a rebel Lombax that stayed behind during Tachyon's attack on Fastoon, Clank familarized himself with the workings of the Clock, unbeknownst to him that Dr. Nefarious was monitoring him to get access to the Orvus Chamber, the central control of the Great Clock. As Clank acquired entrance to the Great Clock, he was promptly rendered unconscious by the villains' butler, Lawrence, who sent him as bait to keep Ratchet from coming to the Clock in time. This prove meaningless, as Ratchet and Clank were able to reunite and catch up to Dr. Nefarious before he reached the Great Clock, finally putting an end to the Nefarious Crisis. The duo, after traveling to the Great Clock, were ambushed by General Azimuth, who also wanted to make use of the Clock to avert Tachyon's invasion on Fastoon. The result of this confrontation was Ratchet's demise at the hands of an enraged Azimuth, but by making use of the Clock himself Clank was able to bring back his friend and stop the rampaging Lombax. After the crisis was officially over, Clank was given the choice to either accept his duties as Senior Caretaker at the Great Clock or follow his friend in the search for the Lombaxes. He eventually choosse his friend and followed him, leaving the Clock's protection to Sigmund. They would then proceed to stop the Nether's invation in their dimention, putting an end to the Prog Sibling's plans. R&C Lounge Arc 1: A Game For Power "I only want justice to prevail, Mrs Jarvis. I assure you of that." -Klunk, while immitating Clank, during a diplomatic meeting with Jarvis. After the Nether Tragedy Clank subsequetly goes missing. The galaxy slowly developes on his absence and after the anouncement of the Polaris Council of Planetary Leader or PCPL, Clank seemingly makes his return to the public eye. Not meeting with Ratchet, who has retracted to himself through this time, Clank requests an interview from Pox News, where he revealed he had been on a diplomatic meeting throughout this period. He went on to state that the Cragmite Race was not invited to send a representative to the PCPL. Accusing Ratchet of being the sole reason the Cragmites are deprived from their political rights, he requests Barbara Jarvis to file an arrest warrant for Ratchet and meet Clank for a diplomatic meeting. The two meet, with Clank requesting Jarvis to allow the Cragmites to send a representative and pardon the races' crimes against the Galaxy, to which Jarvis refuses. Clank procceeds to draw attention to excisting members of the Council, who had also had their records pardonned in favor of joinning the Council and claims Jarvis has a potential diplomatic event on her hands, should she make an exception for the Cragmites. Being cornered, Jarvis relucantly agrees to pardon the Cragmite Emperor's crimes and allow them to join the council. Personality and Relationships "On behalf of galactic authorities, I hereby charge you with willful disruption of the spacetime continuum." -Clank, attempting to apprehend Dr. Nefarious. Clank is logical and very intellectual individual, being very knowledgable on a variety of subjects. He is, however, slow at times, as he takes more time than others to realize the most obvious. Despite his overall logic-driven demeanor, he has emotions that greatly affect his decisions. Through his adventures with Ratchet, Clank slowly begins developing a daring side that helps him become more comfortable with being the hero instead of a mere spectator. One of Clank's most characteristic traits is his willingness to see the good in everyone. Clank believe in someone even though evidence support otherwise and it will take a lot for Clank to dismiss someone as outright evil. Despite his naive and somewhat pure nature, he can be a ladys man. Relationships Allies: Ratchet From the very first time the two met on planet Veldin, it was clear they were going to be inseperable, forming a brother-like born as they each one would have each other's back (literal sense included). Clank cares deeply for Ratchet, to such a degree that he was willing to abandon his post at the Great Clock to stay as Ratchet's companion after Azimuth's demise. He has stated that only after Ratchet has found his family, will he be willing to return to his post as Senior Caretaker of the Great Clock. Captain Qwark The first time Clank met with Qwark, in his quest to inform him of Chairman Drek's plan, Clank was too focused on his mission to notice the little hints as to Qwark's true intentions. Although Qwark has been an anoyance to the duo, Clank does consider him a friend and feels he has done some good when the time calls for it. He does recognise him for the bafoon that he is, though. Enemies: Dr. Nefarious Dr. Nefarious admired Clank, believing his exploits (and rightfuly so) as Secret Agent Clank to be true during his take over of Solana and believed Clank stood for the same cause as he was. Having rejected the doctor's olive branch, Clank earned the evil genius' spite. During their encounter at the Great Clock, Clank seizes to view Dr. Nefarious as an extremist with a cause and now only sees a villain in him, caring merely for his own personal interests. Klunk Klunk and Clank have an antagonistic relationship with each other. While the latter feels it is his responisbility to stop his evil doubleganger from causing any more harm to the universe, Klunk has a need to prove himself superior to his other self. Clank sees Klunk for what he is, a criminal, and believes himself the only one capable of foiling his plans. Powers and Abilities "Hey, wait!...Ratchet, do I look cool now?" - Clank after getting the Heli-Pack upgrade from Big Al. Being senior caretaker of the Great Clock, Clank has outmost authority in the facility. Clank was a standard model 7.66 robot and ran on XP-88 sisterboards. While normally rather unimpressive, Clank's strength came from his highly modifiable body. He has had many modifications done to him over the years, both weaponry and gadgets. He is also able to be modified into a hulking version of himself named "Mecha Clank" by stepping on a Ultra-Mech launch pad. Clank is also exceptionaly inteligent and fluent in many science domains. After he's numorous encounters with the Zoni, Clank also acquired the ability to slow time through time bombs as well as had a Quantum Actuater installed in him by Sigmund, that allowed him to not be affected by time manipulation. With the user of his Chrono Scepter, his time-manipulating abilities are further enhanced. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:J.B. Category:A.Z. Files